Rami
Summary Rami, also known as Imp, is a monster living in the Monster Lord's Castle. However, unlike most monsters living there, she is extremely weak and is only a regular resident. As such, she gets easily beaten by Luka after failed attempts at seducing him out of attacking her. She later appears in Part 3 alongside, Rumi and Remi, attempting to get revenge on Luka. However, she is defeated just as easily due to her friends being as weak and pathetic as her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | 2-A Name: Imp, Rami Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Imp, Succubus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Longevity, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with ghosts using her magic), Mind Manipulation (Can charm and put into a trance her opponents in various ways), Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Can put enemies to sleep), Absorption (Can drain enemies of their life), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation (Can inflict poison), Power Nullification (Can prevent an opponent from using magic) | All prior abilities, Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Void Manipulation (Can resist the passive void manipulation of Apoptosis as well as the Necrosis attack), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Equal to Luka at his weakest. Superior to the Slime Girl) | Multiverse level+ (Can fight Sonya Chaos) Speed: Likely Transonic (Comparable to the Goblin Girl, who can create sonic booms) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Sonya Chaos) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable (Comparable to angels) Striking Strength: At least Building Class | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Building level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Average Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of kilometers with magic (Comparable to other types of magic capable of creating earthquakes) Standard Equipment: Magical Rod Intelligence: Average Standard Tactics: She will most likely use seduction techniques and magic in her fights. Weaknesses: Seems to not have enough mana to cast some stronger spells Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Imp Skills' *'Melty Kiss:' A kiss that has a high chance to put the opponent under a trance. *'Wind:' A basic magical skill that uses the wind to attack. *'Demon Eyes of Sleep:' A magical skill that puts to sleep any enemy that gazes into the user's eyes. *'Tail Drain:' The user drains the opponent's energy through their tail. *'Kamaitachi:' A strong magical skill that blasts the foe with wind. -'Magician Skills' *'Fire:' A magic skill that summons fire. *'Blizzard:' A magic skill that summons a blizzard. *'Thunder:' A magic skill that summons thunder. *'Poison:' A magic skill that poison the enemy. *'Blind:' A magic skill that blinds the enemy. *'Mega Fire:' A stronger version of fire. *'Mega Blizzard:' A stronger version of blizzard. *'Mega Thunder:' A stronger version of thunder. *'Silence:' A magic skill that seals away the opponent's magical skills. *'Magic Charge:' The user concentrates their magic, increasing their magical strength for their next attack. Key: Base (Original/Paradox Timeline) | End of Part 2 (Paradox Timeline) Gallery ct_inp1.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Succubi Category:Demons Category:Monster Girls Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Regeneration Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Air Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2